


What rules the body? The mind.

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, Making Out, Matt uses superhuman willpower to not react, Self-Control, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Foggy took his hand back, a little disappointed. “Huh, your feet aren’t ticklish at all?”“No, they totally are,” Matt said. “I just have very good self-control.”Foggy grinned. “Oh, wow. We have to test that out!”





	What rules the body? The mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an endless appetite for these two being young and stupid together AND my stupid kink works all too well in that scenario. Warning: this will probably be adorable fluff for people without that kink.

“I’m bored,” Foggy said, snapping his textbook shut. “C’mon, put on some pants. Let’s go get beer.”

“Mm. I’m studying,” Matt replied absently, from where he was sprawled out on his stomach on his bed, wearing just boxers and a worn t-shirt. He was tracing Braille on the page with his fingers, his head turned to the side. His glasses were off, sitting on the small table next to his bed.

Foggy leaned back in his desk chair with a frustrated noise. He looked over at Matt’s muscular legs right next to him. His bare feet were hanging off the edge of the bed.

“Study laaaater,” Foggy said, drawing out his vowels whiningly “C’mon, Matt! Beeeer!” He reached out and trailed a fingertip up and down the arch of Matt’s closest foot.

Matt didn’t so much as twitch. “I told you, I’m still reading.”

Foggy took his hand back, a little disappointed. “Huh, your feet aren’t ticklish at all?”

“No, they totally are,” Matt said. “I just have very good self-control.”

Foggy grinned. “Oh, wow. We have to test that out!” He slid his chair over right in front of Matt’s feet.

“Foggy – I’m in the middle of studying,” Matt said, turning onto his back and rising up on his elbows. But Foggy could see that he was smiling.

“Right. I guess your self-control really isn’t that good, then. You’d probably scream and jump off the bed if I touched your foot again.” Foggy knew he was being devious, playing on Matt’s competitive instincts.

“That is _not_ true,” Matt huffed, still smiling.

“Oh? Then let’s prove it, Murdock,” Foggy replied, rubbing his hands together.

Matt narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose in a mock growl-face. “Bring it,” he said, flexing his feet.

Foggy swallowed. After all that deviousness, he found himself a little shy. It was a weird position to be in, having been given permission to tickle the feet of his best friend, his oh-so-hot roommate that he’d been crushing on for months. Foggy was fully aware this would likely just end up turning him on, making his crush worse, and not leading anywhere.

Fuck it. Foggy didn’t care. “Alright, Matt, get ready,” he said, wiggling all his fingers in the air, before realizing that the anticipatory visual would be lost on Matt. He lowered his fingers to Matt’s feet, lightly moving his fingertips on Matt’s soles. He looked up at Matt’s face to gauge his reaction.

Matt merely raised an eyebrow.

“Wow, yeah, that’s pretty good,” Foggy said.

“Told you.”

“Don’t get too smug. This is just Level One.” Foggy switched tactics, using his nails to gently scratch Matt’s skin. Matt’s feet were calloused where they would rub against the inside of his shoes, like someone who does a lot of walking, but the skin on his arches was soft.

Matt wiggled his toes a little, but otherwise stayed still. Foggy saw him lick his lips. He had an expression of concentration on his face.

“Unless you just really aren’t ticklish at all, and you’re just tricking me in order to look really badass?” Foggy wondered out loud.

“Not a trick,” Matt said, his voice a little strained. “I assure you. All self-control.” Foggy moved up to scratch in the space where Matt’s toes connected to the ball of his foot. Matt’s mouth fell open a little bit. His hands made fists next to his body, then opened again.

“Ah, okay, I think it’s finally getting challenging for you,” said Foggy, and got up to go over to his desk. Matt’s face followed the sounds he made, looking puzzled.

Foggy came back to his chair with his hairbrush, the one with the rounded, smooth plastic ends on the bristles. He made a little evil cackle.

“Foggy. What have you got?” Matt asked, in a tone like you’d ask a naughty pet.

“You’ll see,” Foggy said, moving the brush lightly over one of Matt’s feet. Matt gasped, and his body shimmied a bit on the bed, but then he was still.

“Okay, I admit, you are amazing. I would be, like, hysterical with laughter if someone was doing this to me,” Foggy said.

“You sure aren’t making it any easier,” Matt said, as Foggy switched to the other foot. Slowly, Matt broke into a silly grin.

“Ah, maybe I’ll get through your defenses yet,” Foggy said, grinning too. Yep, he was turned on, there was nothing he could do about it. He tried and failed not to think of how amenable Matt might be to the BDSM version of this game, showing off how much he could take without a whimper.

Crap. _Good going, stupid imagination,_ thought Foggy, feeling his fully hard dick throb against his fly.

In part just to try to distract himself from that line of thinking, Foggy tossed the hairbrush aside and grabbed one of Matt’s feet, attacking it with his other hand with a vengeance. All out, like when he was in a tickle fight with one of his older sisters as a kid and he had to get her off him or he’d be at her mercy for many long minutes. Matt covered his face with both hands and groaned. Foggy switched to the other foot. Matt had one arm thrown across the top part of his face, but Foggy could see his mouth take on a series of shapes as he struggled not to laugh.

Then Matt took a deep breath, focusing, and Foggy watched his face and his body relax. His arm went back down by his side.

Foggy dropped Matt’s foot. “I give up,” Foggy conceded. “You are a master of not reacting to tickling. I am thoroughly impressed.”

Matt let out a relieved sigh. Then his mouth quirked. “Well, good thing you gave up, because I poured all my energy into ignoring the feelings in my feet. Everywhere else on my body is completely vulnerable and … helpless right now.”

Foggy blinked, his mouth open. That was an invitation if he ever heard one. He felt a rush of adrenaline, bottoming out his stomach and tingling through his fingers.

“Well… In _that_ case, I guess I have no choice, do I?” He climbed onto Matt’s bed, kneeling over Matt’s hips, and Matt was already giggling and holding his hands up in defense. Foggy went for his sides, just above his hip bones, and was rewarded with a burst of laughter and Matt’s body bucking up off the bed, abdominals flexing visibly under his clingy t-shirt.

Matt retaliated, though – of course he did, the bastard – getting his fingers into Foggy’s stomach, ribs, and underarms in quick succession. Foggy was out of breath laughing in no time, thrown off his game, but still managing to keep Matt giggling with some well-placed pokes. He reached back to squeeze above Matt’s knees, and got a fantastic yelp out of Matt, not to mention copping a feel of those yummy thigh muscles. But Matt then took advantage of Foggy’s awkwardly balanced position to hook a leg over Foggy’s shoulder and flip him onto his back. Suddenly, Matt was over him.

“Your --- wreh-heh-hestling moves are – also imp—impressive,” Foggy choked out between giggles, trying his best to dart his hands into Matt’s sides, but Matt’s hands were everywhere and Foggy was rapidly losing this fight. Foggy wasn’t minding his predicament all that much, given that it meant Matt was touching him all over.

Matt paused, and Foggy tried to catch his breath as Matt scooted further back to sit on Foggy’s legs. “I didn’t concede yet,” Foggy said, goading Matt on purpose.

“Oh, I know,” Matt said mildly, reaching back and finding Foggy’s socks with unerring accuracy, pulling one sock off slowly, then the other. He turned back to Foggy with a mischievous expression.

“Matt,” Foggy said in an exaggeratedly reasonable tone. “Matt, let’s talk about this. I’m sure we can come to an agreement that everyone’s happy wi—AHHH!” Matt scrabbled his fingers over the bottoms of Foggy’s feet, one hand on each. Foggy made a series of very loud and high-pitched sounds that he worried he may have to apologize to their neighbors for later, punctuated by Matt’s name and half-hearted pleas for Matt to stop. Muscles contracting beyond his control, he heaved his torso up to a sitting position and, without thinking, grabbed Matt up in a bear hug. Their chests and stomachs were touching, their faces inches apart. Matt switched his assault to soft caresses on Foggy’s feet that only made Foggy twitch and chuckle a little, then slowly brought his arms forward and wrapped them around Foggy’s hips. They breathed heavily on each others’ faces. Matt’s smile almost hurt to look at.

Foggy could always say he grabbed onto Matt reflexively, in defense, but Matt’s arms around him had been as deliberate as could be. Foggy’s erection had thankfully subsided during their tickle fight, but it was coming right back. Foggy chewed on his lower lip, looking at Matt and feeling at a loss for words for a change. But Matt was caressing his lower back, in a way that felt electric on his sensitized skin, and tipping his head to the side a little. Foggy could take a hint. He wrapped one hand around the back of Matt’s head, leaned in and kissed him. “Oh, wow,” Foggy panted, kissing Matt again. “Oh, Matty. Wow.”

“You had ulterior motives, with this tickling thing,” Matt said, grinning between kissing Foggy back. “I think you just wanted to touch me a whole lot.”

“You figure that out all on your own?” Foggy teased. “Gold star for the brilliant future attorney!”

“Shut up,” Matt laughed, pushing Foggy back down, crawling on top of him and pinning his wrists above his head. Foggy groaned, and they made out harder, wetter. So many delicious Matt-parts were pressing against him, including a very thick, firm part pressing into Foggy’s thigh.

Matt paused after a while, rubbing his face against Foggy’s cheek, his neck. He let go of Foggy’s wrists and ran his hands up Foggy’s chest, over his shoulders, down his arms, and back again. Foggy reveled in the touch, sensitive and responsive all over, wanting Matt so bad.

And Matt apparently wanted him, too. Also apparently pretty bad. The feelings of confidence and anticipation swelled, and he felt his usual smart mouth coming back. “So... Any other domains in which you’ve got excellent self-control?”

Matt gave Foggy his scarily seductive half-smile. “What you’re already thinking about, of course,” he replied. “I can last all night.”

This was an amazing day Foggy would never forget. “Well, shit, Matt,” Foggy said. “I guess there’s something else I have to test out.”

“Let’s get to it,” Matt said, smiling radiantly, and pulled his shirt off over his head.


End file.
